A Pet For Kuroudo
by btamamura
Summary: This is written in memory of my deceased dog named Bumpy. Kuroudo finds a dog and takes him in.


A Pet For Kuroudo  
  
yamitammy  
  
Kuroudo-This is another fanfiction from yamitammy. It is AU and was inspired by a Japanese fanart she found. This is written in memory of her deceased dog Bumpy who passed away on Saturday 20 March, 2004. He lived for about 12-13 years.  
  
yamitammy-Rest in peace, Bumpy. You might run into Gazelle (my cat), Stripes (the cat who owned the family-technically we moved into her house), Goldeen and Gabby (my goldfish), Tweety (my budgie) and of course Mum.  
  
Kuroudo-This is also dedicated to yamitammy's friend Kazie Solo AKA Kuro- san who has given yamitammy support when she could, despite the distance between them.  
  
yamitammy-Your words of comfort help me a lot. I felt a lot better after you sent me a supportive email. Thanks, Kuro-san. This is for you.  
  
Two eight year old children had just finished going to the supermarket for their families. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl had long. brown hair and green eyes. They were Kuroudo Marume and Avril Juillet (A/N- see 'Our Beginning' about the last name). Avril turned to Kuroudo. "Well, I have to go this way. I'll see you and the others later," she stated.  
  
"Of course, Avril. See you soon," Kuroudo replied. He headed off in one direction and Avril headed in the other direction.  
  
While Kuroudo was walking home, his ears detected a whimpering sound. 'What was that?' He decided to investigate where it was coming from. He followed the sound and found a small brown and white dog trapped underneath a few planks of wood. It was in pain. Kuroudo placed the groceries on the ground. "Don't worry, I'll save you." He hurried over and moved the planks of wood just enough for him to gently pull the dog out.  
  
The dog barked happily and licked Kuroudo's face.  
  
Kuroudo laughed as the dog licked him. "Hey, cut it out, that tickles!" He looked at the dog and noticed its paw was about wounded. "Aww, you're hurt. Well, don't worry, I'll take care of that." He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around the dog's paw. "There you go. I think you'd better go home now, your owner must be worried. Take care of yourself. See you." He went to the groceries, picked them up and headed home. He didn't know the dog was following him.  
  
When he got home and helped his mother pack up the groceries, he then went outside to go and meet up with his friends, when he noticed the dog. "Huh? Hey, did you follow me?"  
  
The dog yelped a bit.  
  
"I'm not angry at you, just surprised, but why did you follow me? Don't you have a home?"  
  
The dog walked over to Kuroudo and sat in front of him. He raised his head to reveal no collar.  
  
"You don't have a home? Oh, that's so sad, I'm very sorry. Is that why you followed me? Do you want to stay with me and my mother?"  
  
The dog barked happily. It clearly wanted to stay with the boy who saved it.  
  
"Okay, I'll bring mother out here so she can see you. I'm sure she'll say yes, she's a nice person. Stay here, I'll be right back." Kuroudo hurried inside and asked his mother, "Could you please come outside for a second?"  
  
"Why, Kuroudo?" Mrs. Francine Marume asked.  
  
"There's something I want to show you."  
  
Francine nodded and followed her son. When they were both outside, she noticed the small dog. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Yes. He was trapped under planks and I saved him. He followed me home and he doesn't have any owners. Can I please keep him?" Kuroudo asked.  
  
Francine hesitated and thoughtfully looked at the dog. She smiled and said, "Okay, you can keep him."  
  
"Really? Thanks, mother," Kuroudo said happily.  
  
"That's alright, he seems attached to you, so I don't think he'd leave even if I said no. Hey, what are you going to call him?"  
  
Kuroudo thought for a second. "I'll call him..." he looked closer at the dog, "...Jean, cause that's my middle name." He turned to the dog. "Do you like that name?"  
  
The dog barked happily and jumped up to try to lick Kuroudo.  
  
Kuroudo laughed and picked up the dog. "Okay, your name is Jean." He turned to his mother. "Thanks again. Oh, I just remembered he's going to need a collar and a leash or he might get taken away like what happened to Marie's poodle."  
  
"Don't worry, you can go and get him a collar and leash on your way to meet with your friends. Hmm, how old do you think your dog is?"  
  
"He looks too big to be a puppy, but too small to be a big dog. Maybe he's a kid like me."  
  
"You could be right. Okay, here's forty francs, you can go and buy a collar and leash for Jean on your way to meet up with Avril."  
  
"Thank you, mother. Come on, Jean, you're going to get your first collar and leash."  
  
Jean barked happily and ran after Kuroudo.  
  
"Be safe, you two!" Francine called to her son and dog.  
  
"We will!" Kuroudo called back.  
  
Jean barked in response.  
  
Kuroudo and Jean arrived at the pet shop. Kuroudo walked inside followed by Jean who tried to resist barking at the parrots.  
  
"Hello, little boy, how may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked.  
  
"Hello, Sir, I have a new dog and I would like to buy a collar and leash for him please."  
  
"Okay. Is that your dog?" the shopkeeper questioned as he pointed to Jean.  
  
"Yes, that's him," Kuroudo replied. "His name is Jean."  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
"It's my middle name."  
  
"I see. So, how old is Jean?"  
  
"I don't know. Can you please help me find out?"  
  
"Sure. Bring him over here and let's see what we can do."  
  
Kuroudo called Jean over and lifted him so the shopkeeper could examine him. "So, do you know how old he is?"  
  
"Yes, he's ten years old."  
  
"That's just a couple of years older than me."  
  
"He's ten years old in human years, but seventy years old in dog years. I'm afraid he only has a couple of years left in him."  
  
"He's lived without a home for most of his life? That's bad. How long do you think he'll last, Sir?"  
  
"I'd say he'll be living for another year or so, maybe a bit more, maybe a bit less. Anyway..." the shopkeeper brought out a dark blue collar and a dark purple leash (Kuroudo-Those are my fave colours! You did that on purpose, didn't you? yamitammy-Yep! ) and put them on Jean. "...here's the leash and collar you wanted. They fit him perfectly."  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Kuroudo said as he took Jean off the counter.  
  
"That will cost thirty francs."  
  
Kuroudo paid the amount then headed out. "Bye, Sir."  
  
"Goodbye, little boy," the shopkeeper called out. When Kuroudo was gone, the shopkeeper frowned. 'That poor kid is going to be heartbroken when his dog dies.'  
  
Kuroudo and Jean arrived at the courtyard and noticed Avril and Marie were there. "Hi, girls," he called.  
  
Avril and Marie waved in response. They walked up to Kuroudo. "Aww, your dog is so cute!" Marie squealed.  
  
"What is his name?" Avril asked.  
  
"His name is Jean. Mother let me keep him. He's ten years old in human years which makes him seventy in dog years."  
  
"That's how old my grandpa was when he died," Marie said sadly.  
  
Jean whimpered a bit and licked Marie as if to say 'don't be sad'.  
  
Marie giggled. "Jean is just as nice as you, Kuroudo."  
  
Kuroudo smiled, then remembered what Marie and the shopkeeper said. 'He's very old. His time will be coming soon. He'll go to heaven and see my father.'  
  
"Hello, everybody," a tall boy called. It was Pierre.  
  
"Hello, Pierre," the other kids called.  
  
"Hey, that's a nice dog, Kuroudo. What's his name?"  
  
"His name is Jean."  
  
"That's a good name."  
  
Philippe entered the area too and soon all of the kids were playing with Jean.  
  
Jean barked happily as he played with each of the kids. This was the best time he ever had in his life!  
  
A year passed and Jean seemed to be lacking energy. Kuroudo, who was now nine years old, walked over to his dog. He pet Jean. "Hey, Jean, how are you feeling?"  
  
Jean lifted his head slightly and barked weakly.  
  
"You're seventy seven years old now. That's really old. Is your age catching up to you?"  
  
"Kuroudo?" a voice from behind Kuroudo called.  
  
Kuroudo turned around to see his mother. "Hello, mother."  
  
Francine frowned slightly. "Kuroudo, Jean is very old now. His hearing is going and his sight is starting to fail him."  
  
"He'll be okay though, won't he?"  
  
Francine shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Kuroudo. He might not live longer than this month."  
  
"What?!" Kuroudo was shocked, he loved his dog, he couldn't believe his dog would be dying sooner than he thought. "No! He won't die! He won't leave me!" he shouted.  
  
Jean sat up slightly and placed his paw on Kuroudo's hand. He looked into his owner's eyes. His eyes seemed to be saying 'I'll be okay, my friend', he then lay down again, he didn't have enough energy to stay up.  
  
Kuroudo looked at his dog sadly. 'Oh, Jean...'  
  
The next day, Kuroudo woke up to see his mother sitting by his bedside. "Good morning, mother. What's wrong?"  
  
"Kuroudo, it's Jean. He..."  
  
Kuroudo bolted out of the room and went to Jean's bed. He saw a dog lying there very stiff. "Jean?" he whispered. He walked over to the dog. He hesitantly touched him with his hand only to pull away from what he felt. (A/N-This is how I found out Bumpy had died. ;;) "Jean, are you awake?"  
  
Francine entered the room. "I'm sorry, Kuroudo. He died last night. I found him this morning." She embraced her son.  
  
"Jean's gone?" Kuroudo squeaked. Tears filled his eyes and he cried. His body shook as he cried his heart out. "Mother, he's gone! He's gone!"  
  
Francine rubbed Kuroudo's back. "I know. He's in heaven now. You know what? You changed his life greatly. He had no home until he met you. You made him happy in his last few months on earth. I know that he loves you."  
  
"I love him too. I can't believe he's gone." He stopped crying for a bit. He stayed in his mother's hold for another few minutes, then he went up to his bedroom. He changed into his brown pants, cream skivvy and purple button-up vest. He then went into the kitchen to have breakfast then went to the courtyard where he sat on the bench. He sighed sadly. 'He can't be gone. This must be a nightmare. No, it's real. He is gone, but I'm just wishing that he is still here with me.'  
  
Avril entered the courtyard and noticed her friend on the bench. She hurried over to him, noticing how sad he seemed. "Kuroudo? Are you okay?"  
  
Kuroudo shook his head, not even looking up at his friend.  
  
"What is the matter?" Avril asked as she sat next to him and half-hugged him.  
  
Kuroudo sighed. "Jean...he's gone...he died last night." He started to cry again.  
  
Avril frowned sadly as she put her other arm around Kuroudo. "I'm so sorry, Kuroudo." She started to cry too, she knew how much Kuroudo loved Jean and it killed her to see him in so much pain and anguish.  
  
Kuroudo then looked up. "Avril? Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's so sad that you lost Jean, Kuroudo. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Later that day, a funeral was arranged for Jean. The Marumes and Kuroudo's best friends were all there to say goodbye to Jean. The five kids all cried, even though Pierre tried to deny he was. Kuroudo said a few words to Jean. "I'm going to miss you, Jean. I still can't believe you're gone, but if that's the case then why do I miss you? Because a part of me knows you are gone. I hope you will be happy in heaven. Take care of yourself, Jean. I hope you make somebody in heaven as happy as you made me. Farewell, Jean. I miss you." He wiped away a few tears after he said those words.  
  
Francine had placed a few flowers onto Jean's grave as did Avril, Marie and of course Kuroudo. Pierre and Philippe had given Jean a few bones to take with him.  
  
The funeral was over and only Kuroudo remained. He stood there remembering what it was like with Jean. He remembered the first day he and Jean had met, all of the times they played, times in which Jean cheered Kuroudo up and of course, Jean's final hours. "I miss you, Jean. Take care." He then left the grave and went off to be alone. He had placed Jean's collar and leash in the case which held his trophies from gear fighting. He treasured those items as much as any trophy, as much as somebody would treasure gold, only his items were treasured due to love.  
  
The End  
  
Kuroudo-Yet another angsty fanfiction starring me. This time it's from when I was a little kid or as the Japanese term goes 'chibi'. The French term is 'enfant'. I'm kind of getting a bit stressed with being put into angsty fanfictions, yamitammy.  
  
yamitammy-But, due to my life I'm very angsty and since you're my fave CGT character, I've decided to put you into my angst fics for CGT.  
  
Kuroudo-Yes, but now you've had Jin, my mother and a dog named Jean die. Let me guess why you're doing that-it's because your mother, your friend and your dog have died and you're just expressing your feelings, right?  
  
yamitammy-That's right. I find it hard to talk about my feelings so I write stories starring my fave characters expressing how I feel about these moments. I've done the same things for Tracey, Bakura and I'm conjuring one up for Ray.  
  
Kuroudo-You mean my 'soul-mate' from Beyblade?  
  
yamitammy-That's him. Please review and don't flame. I've been bullied enough at school and I can't handle harsh criticism, okay? Thanks for reading. Like Kuroudo said before, this is in memory of my dog Bumpy, who has lived with us for 12 years and has been around for most of my life and most of my brother's life (more his, he was a toddler, I was in primary school).  
  
Kuroudo-So you got him in 1991, is that right?  
  
yamitammy-Yep. For Christmas from mum and dad. 


End file.
